l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Asako
Kyuden Asako (P14), also known as Morning Glory Castle and Castle of the White Phoenix, was the largest holding of the Asako family, though it was still much smaller than Kyuden Isawa or Shiro Shiba. It was an easily defensible mountain fortress atop an outcrop of black rock. Despite its connection to the Asako, the family generally used their holdings farther south to host any visitors or events. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 32 Location Kyuden Asako laid in the Yogen province, Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 formerly known as the Giryu province, Bloodspeakers, p. 90 within Mori Isawa's borders and rested upon a great pillar of black stone that rises above the treeline. It was past Shiro sano Chujitsu and Shinpu along a long, winding trail through the Mountains of Regret. Although it was a beautiful palace, the Asako rarely hosted outsiders. Their holdings to the north east, such as Shiro Gisu, had much better views and were much more accessible. Way of the Phoenix, p. 111 The castle had a small courtier school. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 14 Architecture Kyuden Asako sat on a high mountaintop, and was ringed by enormous white walls. The walls were so high that the morning sunlight reflected off them, making the castle a shining beacon for miles. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 296 It was set with protection against magical fire and provided lines of sight for Phoenix shugenja. Bloodspeakers, p. 91 Notable Locations The Asako Courtier, Asako Henshin, Shiba Artisan, Asako Inquisitor, and Defender of Uikku schools were taught in the castle's dojo. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 194 The Shrine of Bishamon's Gift was one of the many shrines within the palace. Book of Fire, p. 81 History Giryu province The Shiba granted lands to the Asako in the year 266, and the Asako Daimyo fortified it. The surrounding land was threatened by bandits in the nearby woods, the Crane to the south and the Dragon beyond the Isawa Woodlands to the west. Winter Court The palace hosted at least three Imperial Winter Courts during the rule of Hantei Genji. Secrets of the Empire, p. 68 Another known Winter Court was held in 415, where the Gozoku conspiracy was publicy discussed by a minor courtier. Imperial Histories, p. 46 White Phoenix Castle A set of fortified buildings on a flat hilltop during the late 6th century were transformed in 606 into the "White Phoenix Castle". It first appeared as a small castle combining a mansion with a fort, and built by Isawa Akamatsu. The main tower contained a shrine to the kami, built to replace a much older shrine that stood there before the construction of the castle proper. Shiro Asako Asako Goji between 828 and 837 built a third castle in the same hilltop than White Phoenix Castle, under the direction of Asako Igi and the assistance of Kaiu Motsi and Kaiu Tamiko. In 839 Asako Hideyoshi built a modern castle with a three-storied tower, known as Shiro Asako. Bloodspeakers, pp. 90-91 Battle of Bishamon's Favor During the reign of Hantei XXXIII the Phoenix earned an unexpected victory over the Lion Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 7 in the Battle of Bishamon's Favor. The Shrine of Bishamon's Gift was built to commemorate the event. Kyuden Asako The castle was renamed as "Kyuden Asako" in honor of holding the Emperor's Winter Court in 1109. Since then, many winter courts had been held in the castle, at least 30 times in 600 years. Bloodspeakers, p. 91 It dominated the little town of Sanji Mura. Winter court - 1126 Winter Court was held in 1126, where Kuni Yori exposed the Asako Henshin and the secret of their path of immortality to the Isawa family. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 49-50 Clan Wars During the Clan War, the forces of the Shadowlands bypassed the castle due to its fortified position and lack of any Black Scrolls. This left Kyuden Asako as the only major Phoenix Clan holding intact after the Clan War. Fall of Kyuden Asako In 1132 during the Mantis Invasion, despite its position as one of the westernmost holdings of the Phoenix Clan, Kyuden Asako was the first of the Phoenix strongholds to fall to Yoritomo's armies. The invading Mantis Clan army was impressed enough by the breathtaking beauty of the castle that they did as little damage to the structure as possible, and the peaceful Asako surrendered once it was clear the Mantis meant to do little more than occupy the land. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 33 Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Dark spirit In 1160 the Ruby of Iuchiban through a bloodspeaker, Asako Kyoji, released a dark spirit, Boutoku, that could bring the Asako family destruction. Bloodspeakers, pp. 75-76 The spirit was destroyed before it could do it. Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 was held several different places throughtout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and lack of Emperor. Kyuden Asako was one of the hosts, and entertained notable guests including Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi, Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh, Moto Akikazu and Kitsu Ineko. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Also there were Yoritomo Sachina, Togashi Kanaye, and Moshi Minami. Honor’s Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire In 1171 a Lion army under the command of Akodo Setai was preparing to defend Kyuden Asako when Isawa Fosuta, the Onyx Champion, appeared and killed many of the Yobanjin attackers of the Army of Fire. Fosuta then asked Setai to join him, when the Lion refused he became enraged, killing many of Setai's troops. The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn Carman External Links * Kyuden Asako (Samurai) * Morning Glory Castle (Heaven and Earth) Category:Yogen province Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Phoenix Clan Dojo